Rockin' Around At The Speed Of Sound
by CoreyandLaney5ever
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog Goes off for a run, realizes he's too fast too see a portal sucking him in. It put him in a world Called Peaceville, to hear teens rockin in their garage. He wants their help to bring him back into his own world. Rated T because of Sonamy and Corney relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic And Grojband: Rockin' Around At The Speed Of Sound**

**Sonic's POV:**

"C'mon Tails, Hurry up!" I said, tapping my foot repeadly on the ground.

"Ok, OK. Its ready" He replied, pulling a brand new pair of shiny new shoes.

"These shoes are desined at your comfort so you can twice as fast now." He replied.

I took off my old shoes to reveal my socks, and put on the new ones.

"Sweet, well, I'm gonna take this out for a Test" I said, leaving Tails behind.

"O-ok but don't go past th-"

I blasted off.

_Everything is such a blur, heh, I could run into anything_ I said.

"I Am not stopping, I am not stopping. I am not-"

I went too fast and didn't see the portal in front of me and I flew right into it.

"WOOOAHHHHH….THIS IS AWESOME!" I screamed, being sucked into who knows where.

I finally came head first too concreate.

"Arrgh." I said, rubbing my head.

"ooh, hello dear, lemme give you a kiss to make it better." an old lady said, kissing my head.

I started to blush. What kind of world am I in?

"Wow, City escape, we meet again." I said, holding my head high, to find_ lots of people walking around._

"Wait… What?" I said with a confused face.

"Sir, You're In Peaceville, The most peaceful place of all." The old lady said.

I-I can't believe this… that portal sucked me into..this place.

"Uh…." Was all I could mutter before looking at a tv screen to find a really tall guy, wearing a red suit with a football helmet on.

"Hello Peaceville. I'm You're reporter, Chance Happening. Today's Weather should be a pretty sunny day with no chances of rain. Get it, cause my name is Chance… er…that's all for now" He finished.

I can't believe this. W-where am I?

My thoughts were over when I heard

_A faint sound of music…_

**I am sorry to end it here, but I have to.**

**Sonic: Where is the music coming from? TELL ME!**

**Me: Sorry Bro, but you just gotta wait.**

**Until later… PEACE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rockin' Around At The Speed Of Sound**

**WOAH! 5 reviews?! Sweet! I know, I do want more but one week and 5 comments! Ok then! **

**A Guest Commented that Sonic had his own band: Sonic Underground. I knew that already, but thanks for the concern!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Sonic's POV:**

My ear kept on twitching to what seemed like rock-and-roll music, reminding me of my band, Sonic Underground. Sonia, Manic…

I can't get distracted. I speedrun to the sound of the music.

I stop in front of a garage. Wow, never thought of playing music in there.

I then saw what seemed like 4…teenagers?

"Uhhh….Hey." I say as the teens stopped playing and stared at me.

**Corey's POV:**

I stopped playing.

"What the…" I started.

"EEEEKKKKK!" Laney screamed, jumping around 10 feet in the air, landing in my arms.

"Woah Lanes, calm down." I said, not really scared of him.

"Er…Thanks Core" She said, blushing.

I couldn't help but blush too.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Kon bellowed, crouching behind me.

"Hmm…" Kin said as he approached that…thing.

"This seems to be a…mutated cat." He said, staring to the thing's eyes.

"I ain't no cat! I'm a Hedgehog!" It screamed.

Trina then busted the door open. **(Yeah some action is coming)**

"Will you twerps keep it do-" She started.

"Corey, I thought you were allergic to cats!" She said, pointing at the thing.

"I'M A HEDGEHOG! AND MY NAME IS SONIC!" It screamed.

"Like the restaurant Sonic?" Kon said, patting his stomach.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm the Fastest thing alive, and I see that This young fellow is a owner of a guitar." Sonic said, pointing at me.

"Like ugh and things, another loser, if you and you cat like, make noise again, Ill make sure you don't play a note ever again!" Trina screamed, Stomping into her room.

"Ok…..so what is important about my guitar? I said, remembering he mentioned it.

"I used to have a band just like you." Sonic said.

"Woah… really? Awesome! This cat, er hedgehog could help us with all of our songs! He could have lyrics that we can use!" I said.

"Core, are you sure about that? He could turn on us." Laney said, examining Sonic.

"And Didn't he say he was the fastest thing alive?" Kin said, looking at me.

"Yeah… how does that work?" I said.

"Like…this." Sonic said.

**Sonic's POV:**

They want to know if I'm the fastest thing alive? Heh, well get prepared.

With the new shoes I got from tails, I go 2x as fast as before, going almost at light speed.

Yeah, I'm awesome.

I blasted off, dust and smoke now far behind me, I ran through every corner I could see of this city.

"WOOHOOOOOO!" was all I could scream, running through the city.

Wow their city is a lot bigger than I expected.

I have to go faster.

And I know how.

Sonic Boom.

I then came to a stop in the middle of the city, powering up my shoes.

Then I remembered Tails.

"Don't go past th-"

What was he trying to say?

Oh, well. I powered my shoes to the maximum, adding my natural speed to it as well.

I Blasted off faster than the speed of sound.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…." Was all I could say.

If I added my boost to this, I would gone to-

The shoes then went out of control, speeding up and suddenly slowing down.

_I should listen to Tails more._

I Then finally came in front of the teenagers again, their mouths hung open.

"Like I said, I'm the fastest thing alive." I said.

The teenage boy started to speak up. **(Corey)**

"Heh, wow. Be the way, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Corey Rifffian. This is Laney Penn, my best friend. Kin Kunjura** (I got the last name probably wrong.) **and here is Kon Kunjura."

"Cool but I do have a little problem." I said.

"What is it?" Corey said.

"I was sent here by going too fast. Is there some portal out of here? I can't open the portal by going too fast again because my shoes are now completely messed up."

"Uh….Your shoes creates a portal into a intergalactic world, twisting the time and space to stay the same here, but to be in moting in the other world?" Corey said.

"Uh…yea, that's basically it." I said.

"Core, when did you learn how to talk like Kin?" Laney said, staring at Corey.

"I take that offensively." Kin said.

"No time for arguing. Who here is the brains out of you guys?

"I am." Kin said.

"Are you as smart as Tails?" I said, eyeing him.

"Who?" He said.

"Nevermind. Can you create a Portal into a intergalactic dimension?" I said.

"Uh….I'll try." He said.

"Awesome." I said as we went back into the garage.

**Tails POV:**

Why wont he listen to me? Now we have no clue where on Mobius he could be!

"Knuckles, go and look in City escape."

"Amy, Go to green Hill"

"Shadow, go an-"

"I don't have to follow your commands." Shadow said, not looking at me.

"Come on shadow! Whoever finds him will get a..uh…Chaos emerald!" I said, pointing at the ruby red emerald I kept for safety.

"Sigh…fine." He said.

"Go look in The Death Egg. Eggman could have captured him!" I said.

With that command, he blasted off.

"Rouge, go and look at all chili dog stands!" Tails ordered.

"I'm getting that emerald." she said in a seductive voice, and took off.

I took out my Yacker communicator** (Sonic Colors)** and tuned it to look at everyone and what they were doing.

We will find Sonic,

_**We will.**__ (I hope…)_


End file.
